ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Born This Way Ball/Show/Monster Pit
The Monster Pit refers to a limited number of place area located in the general admission (floor) of select dates of the tour. On February 6, 2012, Gaga tweeted that the central area within the stage will be known as "The Monster Pit", which is regulated to general admission fans who were the first to arrive. Every night, the Haus of Gaga will also choose fans from the Monster Pit to come backstage and meet Gaga. On Lady Gaga's official website, the rules of eligibility for the Monster Pit were described in more detail. Eligibility details *Due to venue capacity issues, only those with GA floor tickets will be eligible to earn Monster Pit access. *For safety & security reasons, fans won't be permitted to line up at the venue before 8am local time the day of the show; those with GA floor tickets can line up in the Monster Pit eligibility line. The afternoon of each show, Monster Pit access wristbands will be distributed to GA floor ticket holders who have arrived first, waited the longest, and are dressed to "Ball." *The first person in line for the Monster Pit will receive a key. *A very limited amount of Monster Pit passes will be held and distributed at random each night for those who do NOT have GA floor tickets; these will be awarded to fans who arrived first, waited longest, + dressed to "Ball" but who do not have GA floor tickets. For the 2013 dates, the rules were updated because of "the increased likelihood of adverse weather conditions, the Monster Pit rules have changed for the North American leg of the Born This Way Ball". *Due to venue capacity issues, only those with GA floor tickets will be eligible to earn Monster Pit access. *For safety & security reasons, fans won't be permitted to line up at the venue before 8:00am local time the day of the show. Those with GA floor tickets can line up in the Monster Pit eligibility line beginning at 8:00am on the day of the show. **At 9:00am local time each day, BTWB staff will identify the Monster Pit key holder and numbered wristbands will be distributed to those in line on a first-come, first-served basis to GA floor ticket holders who have arrived first and dressed to "Ball" (limited quantities are available each day). These wristbands guarantee your spot in the Monster Pit for the show that night, along with your place in line for entrance into the pit when doors open. Upon distribution of these numbered wristbands, BTWB staff will confirm a meeting point for later in the day. **The line will be closed after all numbered wristbands are distributed each morning at 9:00am, and fans are encouraged to go home, find a local coffee shop, or otherwise leave the premises. This leg of the BTWB is during the winter and for safety reasons we insist that fans not wait outside in the cold all day. The Monster Pit line re-opens daily at 4:00pm ONLY for those who received numbered wristbands that morning, and fans must line up in numerical order based on their wristband number. As these fans enter the venue, their numbered wristbands must be exchanged for the actual Monster Pit access wristband which will not be given out prior to doors. If you do not have your numbered wristband or lost it, you unfortunately will not be able to enter the Pit. *To ensure those who receive numbered wristbands have access to the Born Brave Bus experience, those with numbered wristbands will have exclusive access to the BBB from 3:00pm-4:00pm each day. Fans are encouraged to visit the bus and learn more about the Born This Way Foundation prior to re-entering the Monster Pit line at 4:00pm. Keep in mind that your place in line is guaranteed based on the number you receive in the morning. Except that The Born Brave Bus will not be present at the shows in Canada. *Any fans who arrive to the venue prior to 8:00am local time on the day of any show will be automatically disqualified from eligibility for Monster Pit access. *A VERY limited amount of Monster Pit passes will be held and distributed at random each night for those who do NOT have GA floor tickets. These will be awarded to random fans once they are already inside the venue. *To give as many fans as possible a chance to win, no fan can be the Monster Pit key holder more than once. *Eligibility rules may vary from venue to venue. Please check the rules listed on the LadyGaga.com event listing for your specific show for the full rules. Holder of the Monster Pit key The first person in line for the Monster Pit is awarded a key, which symbolically opens the Monster Pit for each date. They are called the "Holders of the Monster Pit key". Each leg of the tour also have a metallic gold and black key which is signed by all the related key holders. After each show, Gaga's team uploads a picture with the holder on LittleMonsters.com, who are all meant to sign them on their respective keys. On dates with venues that are to small for the Monster Pit, the first person on the General Admissions line is awarded the key. The Monster Pit Key. Asia (2012) The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 4-27-12.jpg|Jong-Jin The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-2-12.jpg|Andrew The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-3-12.jpg|Py Leung The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key 2nd holder 5-3-12.jpg|Thomas Chui The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-5-12.jpg|Sai Wing Lau The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-7-12.jpg|Henry Law Man Fung The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-10-12.jpg|Shinsaku Nakayma The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-12-12.jpg|Yasuaki Takeuchi The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-13-12.jpg|Marie Amano The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-17-12.jpg|Han Huang The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-18-12.jpg|Lao Shu Chung The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-21-12.jpg|Doo Lee Park The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-22-12.jpg|Larette Daine The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-25-12.jpg|Maneenoot "Aom" Sutheeseun The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-28-12.jpg|Kira Chan Jun The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-29-12.jpg|Gary "Ringo" Sim The Born This Way Ball Tour Monster pit key holder 5-31-12.jpg|Magdalene Ho Oceania (2012) Europe (2012) Americas (2012-13) Africa (2012)